westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Drop In
LEO GOES ON OFFENSE TO SELL MISSILE DEFENSE; LORD JOHN MARBURY RETURNS IN STYLE -- Leo (John Spencer) tries to convince an unenthusiastic President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) about the merits of an expensive and errant missile defense system while the chief executive ponders the political benefits of chiding hard-core environmentalists over the actions of eco-terrorists when he addresses their convention. Meanwhile, Bartlet endures the formalities of accepting the appointments of a range of foreign ambassadors but he enjoys one in particular -- the presentation of the charming Lord John Marbury (guest star Roger Rees, "Cheers") who returns as Great Britain's new U.S.ambassador. In addition, C.J. (Allison Janney) treads lightly when she is dispatched to New York to dissuade a comedian, Corey Sykes (guest star Rocky Carroll, "Chicago Hope"), who once uttered a well-publicized but offensive joke in the President's presence from performing at the annual Will Rogers dinner. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury Guest Starring :David Graf as Colonel Mark Chase :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :Renee Estevez as Nancy :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Robert Clotworthy as Tom :and Rocky Carroll as Corey Sykes Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kim Webster as Ginger :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Tom Hall as Officer Mike :Alberto Isaac as Tada Sumatra :Erik Holland as Peter Hans :Jodie Hanson as Caprice :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Randolph Brooks as Arthur Leeds :Timothy Davis-Reed as Reporter Mark :Eric A. Payne as Secret Service Agent :Elkin Antoniou as Alice :Eliott Goretsky as Staffer :Brian Watt as Staffer Quotes : Margaret: '''Leo, someone is here to see you. : '''Leo: '''Who? : '''Lord John Marbury: outside his office GERALD?! : Leo: ''' Oh, God! : '''Leo: '''What are you you looking at? : '''Mrs. Landingham: You're testing that preposterous contraption again. : Leo: 'It's not preposteous, it's not a contraption, and mind your own buisness! : '''Mrs. Landingham: '''In my day we knew how to defend ourselves. : '''Leo: '''In your day you could turn back the Indians with a Daniel Boone musket, couldn't you? : '''Mrs. Landingham: '''Ah, sarcasm. The grumpy man's wit. : '''Leo: ' Sharpen a penicil, would ya? : 'Bartlet: 'room What's up? : '''Leo: '''The target's in the air. They're going to launch the intercept any moment. : '''Bartlet: '''And I'm sure someone will come along soon thereafter and tell me it didn't work. : '''Leo: '''Why do you have to take that attitude? : '''Bartlet: 'Cause it's not gonna work. : Leo: '''What do I get if it works? : '''Bartlet: '''Well I can't make you Thailand's ambassador to the United States, 'cause I just signed that guy's letter. : '''Leo: '''Come with me to the Situation Room. : '''Bartlet: You know who you are? You are the Charlie Brown of missile defense and the Pentagon is Lucy. :Leo: I'm not familiar with the reference, sir. :Bartlet: Peanuts. Charlie Brown. :Leo: ' I've heard of them. I'm just not conversant in them. :'Bartlet: Why? :Leo: ' I've never read the comics. :'Bartlet: Leo, were you born at the age of 55? :Leo: I know that there's a dog. :Bartlet: Charlie Brown wanted to kick a football and Lucy would hold it except she would pull it away at the last minute and Charlie Brown would fall on his butt. :Leo: That's funny? :Bartlet: No, but each time, Lucy would find a way to convince Charlie Brown that this time, she wouldn't pull the ball away, but she would. And once again, Charlie Brown would fall on his butt. :Leo: And that's funny? :Bartlet: It's satirical. :Leo: Who's it satirizing? :Bartlet: The DOD bringing you to the Situation Room everytime they run a new missile test so you can come tell me how great it works so I'll put money in the NMD system. :Leo: You should put money in the NMD system. :Bartlet: ' It doesn't work. :'Leo: ' It will work. One day. Soon. There are a couple of three-star generals in there - call 'em Lucy and you're on your own. :and the President enter the Situation Room . . . and the missile test fails . . . missing the target by 137 miles :'Bartlet: By the way, the words you're looking for are "Oh, Good Grief" :Lord John Marbury: 'An hour, did he say? :'Josh: 'Yes. :'Lord John Marbury: 'I'll need some amusement. :'Donna: 'room Good evening, your Lordship. :'Lord John Marbury: 'EXCELLENT! Trivia *The GDC (Global Defense Council) is the same organization that employed Sidney Ellen Wade (Annette Benning) in the Aaron Sorkin film, ''The American President. *The ICBM intercept missile test failed by a distance of 137 miles. Caesium-137 is a radioactive isotope of caesium which is formed during nuclear weapons detonations. *The first episode to be aired during the George W. Bush Administration. '''ERRORS *Marbury is presented to the President as the ambassador from Great Britain instead of the ambassador from the United Kingdom. Photos 212.png 212caprice.png 212trio.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2